


我的叔叔

by ForeverDrunk1975



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 双Leo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDrunk1975/pseuds/ForeverDrunk1975





	我的叔叔

　　一、  
　　黎簇家旁边住了个奶味的叔叔，他叫申赫，是个儿科医生，大他十一岁，单身，是个beta。  
　　二、  
　　黎簇是个alpha，咖啡味的，他小时候是听话的，经常跑去隔壁找申叔叔，后来长大了，总跟一群小混混一起，打架逃课，让人头疼，也很少去找申叔叔了。  
　　黎爸爸是个老板，公司规模很大，黎妈妈是个小明星，两个人经常忙的脚不沾地，对黎簇完全是放养政策。  
　　直到他老师找上门，才知道自家孩子已经一个星期没上课了。  
　　黎爸爸一生气，就把黎簇关禁闭了。  
　　可黎簇也不是小孩了，等他爸妈刚出门，他就翻窗，摸进了申医生家。  
　　申赫刚刚忙完几场手术，黎簇敲窗户的时候，他围着一条浴巾刚从卫生间出来，头发湿漉漉的，白皙的胸膛点缀着两颗粉嫩的红蕊，莫名的色气。  
　　他担心黎簇掉下去，赶紧开了窗，不开还好，黎簇一看他这样，手一松往后仰差点从20楼掉了下去，幸好被申赫拉住了。  
　　黎簇翻身就进来了。  
　　申赫家的摆设，万年不变，黎簇没多看也没跟他多说，就要从他家出去。  
　　“你爸爸不是不让你出门吗？”申赫的声音很温柔，他常哄小孩，每次跟黎簇讲话都像在讲故事一样。  
　　“关你屁事。”黎簇横了他一眼，就要往门口走，  
　　“如果我现在给你爸爸打电话，你还出的去吗？”申赫嘴角噙笑。  
　　黎簇停下了，他转身看着申赫，黑白分明的眼睛像只小动物，紧紧盯着面前的猎物。  
　　“哦，我差点忘了，你还是我小妈呢。”  
　　三、  
　　黎簇分化的很早，高三的某一天，他突然就分化了，自那以后，他就再也不到申医生家玩了。  
　　因为也就是那天，他才知道，申赫就是他爸养在家旁边的小情人，是个骚货。  
　　那天他躲在申赫家的桌子下面，手里拿着送他的生日礼物，听到开门声的时候，他的心绷的紧紧的，然后他就看到，申赫被一个穿西装的男人压在门上啃咬。  
　　他们艰难的关上门，急不可耐的亲在一起，申赫的手灵巧的帮他脱掉西装，来不及吞咽的津液顺着下巴流到他的锁骨，他的眼角艳红，细腰不自觉的扭动，像只淫兽一样蹭着男人的下身。  
　　男人把他丢到沙发上，附身压住他，黎簇清晰的看到了他的脸，那张脸从来都是冷漠的，没想到做爱的时候，能这么动情。  
　　黎簇可能被吓坏了，他愣在那里一动不动，只是听着申赫的声音，下身硬的发疼。  
　　爸爸说，申医生是他们的家庭医生，所以住隔壁会很方便。  
　　爸爸说，你要多像申医生学习，他有温柔又上进。  
　　爸爸说，申医生是不会结婚的。  
　　礼物盒被黎簇捏坏了，恍惚中，他对上了申赫的眼睛，先是惊讶，然后他勾起嘴角对他笑了，他在勾引他。  
　　申赫主动的抱住身上那个男人，坐在他身上，热情的让男人惊讶，只有黎簇知道，他是故意的，他故意让自己看到他有多sao，他在勾引自己。  
　　骚货。  
　　黎簇觉得很热，他问到了一股浓浓的奶味，他分化了。申赫好像也闻到了，他看着黎簇，下身缩紧，夹得黎爸爸只想死在他身上。  
　　四、  
　　从那以后，黎簇就再也没来找过他。  
　　申赫完全不在意黎簇鄙夷的眼神，他的浴巾松垮的搭在身上，好像下一秒就会掉下去。  
　　“冲你这声妈，我也要管你啊。”  
　　怒火夹着欲火，黎簇把申赫抱进了卧室，浴巾也不知道什么时候掉了，圆润的屁股被黎簇直接抓在手里。  
　　申赫不惊讶他的举动，顺从的搂住他，攀附在他身上。  
　　奶味太浓了，浓的黎簇有反应了，他狠狠咬住申赫的后颈才发现这里有处看不见的疤。  
　　申赫闷哼了一声，干净的肉根直接硬了，肉穴也出水了，很久以前他是个omega。  
　　“真骚。”黎簇放开了他的后颈，把他丢到床上，拉开他的双腿，让他把流水的肉穴露出来。  
　　“呜…”申赫忍不住呜咽了一声，然后他咬住自己的手腕，不想让黎簇听到他的声音。  
　　黎簇没管他，他伸出两根手指在肉穴里搅弄，只觉得里面又紧又暖，像张小嘴一样努力吸着他的手指。  
　　对这种骚货，根本不用扩张吧，黎簇想着，直接脱了裤子捅进去。  
　　他的呼吸粗重凌乱，没有章法的在申赫的肉穴里冲撞，太爽了，比他自己用手，比他自己乱想，比他拿着申赫的白大褂套弄都爽。  
　　申赫不知道他在想什么，只觉得自己好像在被一只狗肏，东西很大，但完全没有技巧，只是在泄欲。  
　　他攀住黎簇的肩膀，温柔的亲吻他的嘴，引导他接吻，然后趁他分神之际掌握了主动权，申赫拉着他的手放到胸前，引导他轻柔自己的红蕊，下身也开始有节奏的耸动，迎合着黎簇的肉棒。  
　　黎簇跟着他的引导，舌头交缠，两个人的津液交融，到底是第一次，他还没发现主动权已经被抢走，就在紧致的肉穴里射了。  
　　两个人躺在床上喘息。  
　　黎簇觉得自己完了。  
　　申赫想，终于要完了。  
　　五、  
　　申赫以前也是个干净不谙世事的小孩。  
　　后来他遇到了黎爸爸。  
　　黎爸爸喜欢他，疯狂的喜欢他，恨不得把他绑起来捆在自己身边，让他给自己生孩子。  
　　所以申赫割了自己的腺体，但是又有什么用？  
　　黎家这么有钱，堵了他所有的出路。  
　　最后申赫妥协了，他甚至登堂入室跟黎夫人见面，跟黎簇当朋友。  
　　有钱人家里，根本没有爱情这种东西，黎夫人完全不介意他的身份，黎爸爸也只是把他当一只漂亮的宠物。  
　　于是申赫看着可爱的小黎簇，陷入了沉思，真的，完全，不在乎对吗？  
　　黎簇大概不知道，他小时候，当他玩累了睡在申赫家的沙发上的时候，申赫每次都紧紧的盯着他，他的手在他脆弱的脖颈处徘徊，然后捏住他的鼻子，看他在挣扎中痛苦的表情。  
　　最后还是松开手，满脸无奈的在他嘴上留下一个吻。  
　　快点长大吧。

　　然后帮我把所有痛苦都百倍千倍的还回去。  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
